<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fromage by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331378">Fromage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three cheese platter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadenza/Madame de Garderobe (Disney), LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Lumiere/Plumette (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fromage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plumette blinked in surprise when Lumiere placed his hands on her hips, turning her one way and then the other. She had been in the middle of dusting some of the book cases and the other had caught her by surprise. He was looking her over, frowning as he seemed to be looking for something on her but couldn’t find it. “What are you doing?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am looking for bruises!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruises from what?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumiere smiled wickedly as he hugged her around her middle. “The bruises you got after falling from Heaven, cherie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plumette snorted and smacked him in the face with her feather duster. “Dummy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dummy!” he countered. She rolled her eyes but didn’t pull away as he pulled her into a close hug, kissing her on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou found Stanley standing by a window, staring intently at their hands. Their lips were pursed slightly, eyes narrowed as they turned their hands one way and then the other. He walked over, placing a hand on their arm. “Stanley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how strong my hands are, cher?” Stanley suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou blinked at the sudden question but he shrugged as he shook his head. “Non, how strong are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strong enough to hold the entire world,” Stanley said, their face serious as they looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou snorted at that. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley smiled and cupped Lefou’s face between both of their hands. “There. You are my whole world, mon coeur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lefou blushed a bright red. He buried his face against Stanley’s chest, muttering darkly as he lightly slapped their shoulder. Stanley just chuckled and held Lefou close, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband had been staring at her for quite some time. He was seated by his harpsichord, going over some of his old notes and music sheets. Garderobe was sitting on the settee, doing some minor repairs on one of her skirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after Cadenza turned his head to stare at her again that she finally spoke up. “Maestro! Why do you stare at me from so far away? It makes me think something is wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My muse, my diva, the love of my life and mother to my child; you know that mortals are not allowed to approach Gods so lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadenza was knocked off of his bench and onto the ground as Garderobe ran up to hug him, covering him in loud kisses over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Froufrou sighed, standing up and stretching with a yawn before trotting off to find someplace where people weren’t being sappy with each other!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>